eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sansa Stark
Sansa Stark ist die älteste Tochter von Catelyn und Eddard Stark. Sie hat drei Brüder (Robert, Bran und Rickon) und eine jüngere Schwester, Arya. Sansa ist einer der wichtigsten POV-Charaktere im Buch. Charakter und Erscheinung Sansa ist von Natur aus schön und kommt ganz nach der Familie ihrer Mutter (den Tullys) mit ihren hohen Wangenknochen, ihren lebendigen blauen Augen und ihrem vollen kastanienbraunen Haar. Zu Beginn der Serie ist sie elf Jahr alt. Mit der Pubertät verändert sich ihre Figur und sie wird graziöser und weiblicher. Sansa wurde als Dame erzogen und interessiert sich traditionell eher für weibliche Dinge wie Musik, Poesie, Gesang, Tanz, Stickerei und andere stereotype Tätigkeiten. So wie viele andere Mädchen ihres Alters begeistern Sansa Geschichten und Lieder von Romantik und Abenteuer. Besonders jene, die von gut aussehenden Prinzen, ehrenwerten Rittern, Edelmut und Liebe handeln, gefallen ihr. Anfangs waren es diese Geschichten und Lieder, die Sansas Vorstellung von der Welt außerhalb von Winterfell beschrieben, eine Welt, die sie um jeden Preis sehen wollte. Doch später wurde sie eines Besseren belehrt, als ihre reellen Erfahrungen nicht mehr mit den romantisierten Anschauungen der Lieder und Geschichten vergleichbar waren. Sansas Beziehungen zu ihrer Schwester Arya ist oft angespannt, denn die beiden unterscheiden sich in vielen Aspekten voneinander. Für kurze Zeit wurde sie von einem Schattenwolf namens Lady begleitet, doch ihr Vater Eddard musste ihn töten. Sie isst für ihr Leben gern Zitronenkuchen. Vergangenheit Sansa ist die älteste Tochter und das zweite Kind von Catelyn und Lord Eddard Stark, das Oberhaupt von Haus Stark und Wächter des Nordens. Geboren und aufgewachsen ist sie auf Winterfell. Im Alter von elf Jahren lernt sie die Pflichten einer edlen Dame kennen und wird von Septa Mordane in den traditionellen weiblichen Künsten unterrichtet. Sansa hat eine jüngere Schwester, Arya. Sie hat einen älteren Bruder, Robb, und zwei jüngere Brüder, Bran und Rickon. Außerdem hat sie einen Bastard-Halbbruder namens Jon Schnee. Jüngste Ereignisse A Game of Thrones Nach Jon Arryns Tod erscheint König Robert Baratheon mit seinem Hofstatt in Winterfell, um Eddard Stark vorzuschlagen, die neue Hand des Königs zu werden und Sansa mit seinem Sohn Prinz Joffrey zu vermählen, um die beiden Häuser enger aneinander zu binden (I-Eddard I). Mit der Ernennung ihres Vaters als Hand des Königs freut sich Sansa auf die Aussicht, am Hofe in Königsmund leben zu dürfen. Sie ist ebenfalls begeistert von ihrer Verlobung mit dem gut aussehenden und anfangs charmanten Joffrey Baratheon. Auf ihrer Reise nach Königsmund wirbt Joffrey, auf thumb|245px|Sansa und ihr Traumprinz, JoffreyDrängen seiner Mutter hin, um Sansa. Also lädt er sie auf einen Spaziergang ein, auf dem sie Arya begegnen, die sich mit einem Jungen namens Mycah im Schwertkampf übt. Joffrey zieht sein Schwert und bedroht Mycah, doch Arya stellt sich ihm in den Weg. Ihr Schattenwolf Nymeria entwaffnet Joffrey und verletzt ihn leicht.thumb|228px|Sandor Clegane gibt Sansa Rat Als König Robert später die Geschichte erzählt wird, spricht Arya die Wahrheit, wohingegen Joffrey lügt. Er behauptet, Mycah, Arya und Nymeria hätten ihn ohne eine Provokation seinerseits angegriffen. Sansa, die es nicht wagt, ihren zukünftigen Gemahl im Stich zu lassen, lügt und weigert sich, irgendeiner der beiden Geschichten zuzustimmen, indem sie schwört, nichts gesehen zu haben. Cersei Lennister nutzt die Gelegenheit und besteht darauf, dass der Schattenwolf, der ihren Sohn attackiert hat, getötet werden solle. Arya hatte das bereits erwartet und deswegen Nymeria fortgejagt. Als Folge dessen wird, um die Königin zu besänftigen, Sansas Schattenwolf Lady getötet. In Königsmund zerstreitet sich Sansa mit ihrer Schwester, weil sie ihr die Hauptschuld am Tod ihres Schattenwolfes gibt. Sansa ist weiterhin in Joffrey vernarrt und blickt auch über seine aggresiven Stimmungsschwankungen hinweg. Sie entwickelt eine enge Beziehung zu Königin Cersei und speist oft mit ihnen zu Abend. Als sie das Turnier zu Ehren ihres Vaters besucht, wird sie in ihrer Vorstellung von ritterlicher Tapferkeit und Edelmut bestärkt. Sie sieht die Ereignisse, wie in einer ihrer liebsten Geschichten und verliebt sich in Ser Loras Tyrell, den Ritter der Blumen, als er ihr eine rote Rose schenkt. Sie ist sich sicher, dass sie jetzt in einem ihrer romantischen Lieder lebt.thumb|280px|Sansa fleht um das Leben ihres Vaters Nachdem ihr Vater die Wahrheit über Joffreys Abstammung erfährt und seinen Töchtern erzählt, dass er sie zurück nach Winterfell schickt, rennt Sansa als Akt des Trotzes zu Cersei und berichtet ihr von den Plänen ihres Vaters. Sie bittet auch darum, bleiben und Joffrey heiraten zu dürfen. Ihre unbewusste Beichte hilft Cersei, das Komplott gegen ihren Vater zu planen. Nach Lord Eddards Verhaftung wird Sansa gezwungen, ihn einen Verräter zu nennen. Sie bittet vor dem König und seinen Gefolgsleuten um Gnade für ihren Vater. Joffrey, der jetzt nach Roberts Tod König ist, verspricht ihr, barmherzig zu sein, doch auf den Stufen von Baelors Septe ordnet er die Hinrichtung von Eddard Stark an. Sansa muss hilflos mit ansehen, wie ihr Vater mit seinem eigenen Schwert enthauptet wird.thumb|280px|Sansa realisiert, dass ihr Vater hingerichtet wird Selbst nach Eddards Enthauptung wünscht Cersei die Hochzeit zwischen Sansa und Joffrey, nachdem sie erblüht ist. Sansa, die über diese Aussicht entsetzt ist und nur zurück nach Hause möchte, muss dennoch in Königsmund bleiben. Als Geisel wird sie gezwungen, ihren Vater und ihre Brüder als Veräter zu bezeichnen. A Clash of Kings Da sie jetzt eine wirkungsvolle Geisel im Roten Bergfried ist, schützt Sansa sich selbst mit gespielter Höflichkeit, indem sie pflichtbewusst ihre Familie als Verräter verurteilt und sie um Frieden bittet. Regelmäßig verlangt Joffrey von seiner Königsgarde, sie als Bestrafung für Dinge zu schlagen, die ihr Bruder Robb in seiner Rebellion getan hat. Das eine Mal befiehlt er, sie im Hof nackt auszuziehen, ein anderes Mal zeigt er ihr den Kopf ihres Vaters, aufgespießt auf einem Speer im Roten Bergfried. Dort kommt ihr plötzlich in den Sinn, Joffrey zu töten, indem sie ihn in von einer schmalen Brücke stößt, doch Sandor Clegane erkennt ihr Vorhaben und hält sie auf dezente Weise davon ab. Auf einem Turnier zu Ehren von Joffreys Namenstag, auf dem sich nur eine kleine Menschenmenge und einige wenige Herausforderer befinden, erkennt Sansa, dass sie ihre romantischen Vorstellungen von Ritterlichkeit, Edelmut und Liebe inzwischen verloren hat. Auf dem Turnier bringt ein Ritter namens Dontos Hollard Schande über sich selbst, weil er zu betrunken war, um anzutreten. Joffrey entscheidet sich dafür, ihn zu töten, was die entsetzte Sansa dazu veranlasst, leichtsinnig zu widersprechen. Bevor Joffrey auf sie losgehen kann, denkt sich Sansa ein überzeugende Lüge für den Widerspruch aus, die Sandor Clegane unterstützt. Joffrey kann besänftigt werden und nimmt ihren Vorschlag an, Ser Dontos lediglich die Ritterschaft zu entziehen und ihn zum Hofnarren zu ernennen. Mit Tyrion Lennisters Ankunft in Königsmund und der Ernennung zur Hand des Königs enden für Sansa die öffentichen Beleidungungen und Misshandlungen. Tyrion behandelt sie überraschend freundlich und schützt sie vor Joffrey. Sansa entwickelt ebenfalls eine ungewöhnliche Beziehung zu Sandor Clegane, der sie, trotz seiner schroffen Worte und seines scheußlichen Benehmens, sanft behandelt. Er weigert sich sogar, Joffreys Befehl zu befolgen und sie zu schlagen. Er verspottet sie, wenn sie allein sind, für ihre naive Art, doch zeigt er auch Mitgefühl für ihre Zwangslage. Sandor rettet ihr das Leben während des Aufstandes von Königsmund. Tyrion gerät in Panik, weil er glaubt, Sansa wäre im Aufstand verloren gegangen. Ihre Leibgarde hatte sie im Stich gelassen, um sich selbst zu retten, doch Sandor findet sie und kehrt wohlbehalten mit ihr an den Hof zurück. Eines Nachts findet Sansa eine Notiz in ihren Gemächer, auf der steht, sie solle zum Götterhain kommen, wenn sie wieder nach Hause möchte. Die Nachricht kam von Dontos, der ihr von einem Plan erzählt, sie aus den Händen der Lennisters zu befreien und zurück nach Winterfell zu bringen. Obwohl es auch eine Falle sein könnte, vertraut sie Dontos und beherzigt seinen Rat, sich zu gedulden und durchzuhalten. Sansa täuscht eine neuentdeckte Gläubigkeit zu den Alten Göttern vor, um sich regelmäßig auf dem Götterhain mit Dontos treffen zu können. Zu Beginn sieht sie ihn noch als ihren tapferen Retter, der für die Schande, die er sich selbst zugefügt hat, Wiedergutmachung leisten möchte, doch mit der Zeit zweifelt sie zunehmends an seiner Kompetenz. Als sich Stannis Armee der Stadt nähert, erlebt Sansa ihre erste Blutung, was sie offiziell zu einer Frau macht. Während der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser suchen Sansa und einige andere Frauen Zuflucht in der großen Septe von Baelor. Dort bittet sie um Beistand und versucht, die geängstigten Frauen zu beruhigen. Cersei Lennister, die auch anwesend und dazu noch betrunken ist, gibt jedoch ständig verbitterte und zynische Bemerkungen von sich und beleidigt die Anwesenden, besonders Sansa, bevor sie schließlich aus dem Raum stürmt. Nach der Schlacht bietet ihr der ebenfalls betrunkene Sandor Clegane an, der wegen des Seefeuers vom Feld geflohen ist, mit ihr aus der Stadt zu fliehen. Sansa lehnt das Angebot ab, wird von ihm jedoch gezwungen, noch ein Lied zu singen. Später erinnert sie sich daran, dass noch etwas anderes geschehen ist. Nach dem Sieg der Lennisters wird Sansas Verlobung mit Joffey annuliert. So kann mit der Hochzeit von Joffrey und Maergery Tyrell ein neues Bündnis zwischen der Krone und dem Haus Tyrell besiegelt werden. Joffrey versichert Sansa jedoch, dass er ihr die Jungfräulichkeit nehmen wird, da er als König schließlich jede Frau in sein Bett holen kann. Sansa muss als Geisel der Lennisters in Königsmund bleiben, doch Dontos versichert ihr, dass ihre Rettungspläne nach Joffreys Hochzeit noch immer in Kraft sind. Als Geschenk gibt Dontos ihr ein Haarnetz geschmückt mit violetten Amethysten. A Storm of Swords Sansa wird gefragt, ob sie mit Maergery Tyrell und ihrer Großmutter Olenna Rothweyn zu Abend essen möchte. Zuerst zögernd, sagt die schließlich doch zu und wird von Ser Loras Tyrell zum Treffen begleitet. Seine Schönheit und seine Komplimente rauben Sansa den Atem. Sie verweist auf die Rose, die er ihr beim Turnier der Hand geschenkt hat, doch Loras scheint sich nicht mehr daran zu erinnern. Sie versucht, ein Gespräch mit ihm anzufangen, doch die Vermutung, dass Renlys Tod schwer für Maergery gewesen sein muss, beleidigt ihn, weil er insgeheim dessen Liebhaber war. Loras verlässt sie zum Abendessen, doch sie wird von den Tyrell - Frauen herzlich aufgenommen. Im Laufe des Abends versucht Olenna mehr über Joffrey herauszufinden. Mit gutem Zureden und einer Ablenkung, um Spione beim Belauschen zu behindern, gesteht Sansa Maergery und Olenna, was für ein Monster Joffrey ist und fleht Maergery an, ihn nicht zu heiraten - zu ihrem eigenen Schutz. Maergery beharrt darauf, dass sie mit Ser Loras in der Königsgarde sicher ist und wischt die Bedenken vom Tisch.thumb|246px|Sansa's Hochzeit mit dem Zwerg Olenna und Maergery bieten Sansa die Möglichkeit an, Königsmund zu verlassen und mit nach Rosengarten zur reisen, um mit dem Erbe der Tyrells, Willas, verheiratet zu werden. Jener ist zwar verkrüppelt, doch auch freundlich, intelligent und kompetent. Sansa stimmt bereitwillig zu, hoffnungsfroh, bald keine Geisel der Lennisters mehr zu sein und Maergerys Freundin zu werden. Sie erzählt Dontos von den Plänen der Tyrells, doch er rät ihr davon ab, da nicht alle Tyrells so freundlich sind, wie es auf den ersten Blick scheint. Sansa, die vom scheinbar mangelnden Fortschritt in Dontos' eigenen Plänen enttäuscht ist, ignoriert seinen Rat. Dontos informiert jedoch seinen Auftraggeber Petyr Baelish von den Plänen der Tyrells und jener informiert die Lennisters. Da Tywin Lennister seine Geisel nicht verlieren möchte, veranlasst er die Hochzeit zwischen ihr und Tyrion Lennister, obwohl beide dagegen sind. Die inzwischen 13-jährige Sansa git ihr Bestes, um ihre wahren Gefühle gegenüber dem entstellten Zwerg zu verbergen, indem sie sich wieder in gespielter Höflichkeit kleidet. Sein Aussehen widert sie jedoch an. Tyrion verlangt nicht von ihr, sich wie seine Gemahlin zu verhalten, wofür sie sehr dankbar ist, besonders nach der Ermordung ihres Bruders und ihrer Mutter auf der Roten Hochzeit. Dontos besteht darauf, dass Sansa das von ihm geschenkte Haarnetz auf der Hochzeit trägt und sie hält sich daran. Als Joffrey beim Hochzeitsfest erstickt und stirbt, flieht Sansa und trifft sich mit Dontos. Er geleitet sie zu einem Boot und bringt sie auf ein Schiff, auf dem sie von Petyr Baelish begrüßt wird. Petyr erklärt Sansa, dass Joffrey vergiftet worden ist von einem ihrer Amethysten. Geplant hatte er den Anschlag zusammen mit Olenna Rothweyn. Kleinfinger lässt Dontos ebenfalls töten und über Bord werfen, mit der Erklärung, dass ein derart oft betrunkener Mann wie er, ein hohes Sicherheitsrisiko darstellt.thumb|270px|Sansa als Alayne Stein in den Gärten von Hohenehr Damit Petyr Sansa mit auf sein ärmliches Landgut nehmen kann, befindlich auf einem der Vier Finger im Tal von Arryn, färbt er ihre Haare schwarz und übt mit ihr eine Geschichte ein, in der sie Petyrs Bastard - Tochter Alayne Stein spielt. Auf diese Weise kann Sansa nicht entdeckt werden, die als Komplizin von Tyrion Lennister in Verbindung mit Joffreys Ermordung gesucht wird. Auf dem Finger trifft sich Lysa Arryn mit den beiden und heiratet Petyr Baelish. Nach der Hochzeit reisen die drei zurück nach Hohenehr. Dort wird Lysa offenbart, dass Sansa ihre Nichte ist. Sie erklärt sich damit einverstanden, bei der Vertuschung mitzuhelfen und stellt das Haarfärbemittel bereit, um Sansas offensichtlichste Tully - Eigenschaft zu verbergen, das kastanienbraune Haar. Lysa plant ebenfalls, Sansa mit ihrem kränklichen Sohn Robert zu vermählen, worüber Sansa entsetzt ist, ihre Abscheu jedoch für sich behält. Seit Petyr in Lysas Bett schläft, ist Sansa gezwungen, ihr Gemach mit Robert zu teilen. Robert leidet an einer Schüttelkrankheit und hat oft Krampfanfälle. Dadurch kann es auch mal vorkommen, dass er nachts ins Bett macht. Sansas Aufgabe ist es dann, ihn zu beruhigen und zu waschen. Da Sansa einer erwachsenen Frau immer ähnlicher wird, fällt sie den sexuellen Annäherungsversuchen von Lysas Sänger Marillion zum Opfer, doch sie setzt sich degegen zur Wehr. Sansa bekommt auf der Ehr Heimweh. Als Schnee im Götterhain, in dem kein Wehrholzbaum wächst, liegt, baut Sansa eine kunstvolle Schneefestung, die schließlich ungewollt die Form von Winterfell annimmt. Sie ist überrascht, als Petyr ihr bei Bau hilft und sie urplötzlich küsst. Bevor sie Zeit hat, das Erlebte zu verarbeiten, erscheint Robert und zerstört die Burg, was Sansa in heftige Wut versetzt. Sie zerreißt Roberts Puppe und er bekommt wieder einen seiner Krampfanfälle. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Lysa den Kuss zwischen Sansa und Petyr beobachtet hat und in einem Anfall von Eifersucht, versucht sie, das Mädchen aus der Mondpforte zu stoßen und zu töten. Kleinfinger trifft jedoch rechtzeitig ein und geht dazwischen. Er stößt Lysa aus der Mondpforte und beschuldigt anschließend Marillion dafür. Danach muss Sansa Petyr bei der Verschleierung der Wahrheit unterstützen. A Feast for Crows Brienne von Tarth beginnt mit ihrer Suche nach Sansa Stark. Nach Lysas Tod wird Sansa (noch immer in der Gestalt von Alayne Stein) die faktische Herrin von Hohenehr. Sie kümmert sich nach wie vor um ihren kleinen und kränklichen Neffen Robert, während Petyr ihr die Feinheiten im Spiel der Throne beibringt. Während einer friedlichen Verhandlung zwischen Petyr Baelish und den Lords der Deklaration, zieht Lyn Corbray das Schwert gegen ihn. Petyr nutzt diesen Verstoß des Gastrechtes und fordert eine Regentschaft auf Probe für ein Jahr. Sansa vermutet richtiggehend, dass Lyn einer von Petyrs Gefolgsmännern ist und der Friedensbruch nur vorgespielt war. Diese Annahme bestätigt Petyr und erklärt ihr anschließend seine weiteren Pläne für das kommende Jahr. Er hat vor, sie mit Roberts Nachfolger Harrold Hardyng zu vermählen, der zum Lord des Grünen Tals wird, sollte Robert sterben (was angesichts dessen Gesundheitszustand wohl bald eintreffen wird). Außerdem plant er, Sansas wahre Identität zu offenbaren und anschließend in ihrem Namen Winterfell zurück zu fordern. Während sich der kleine Rat und Cersei Lennister zum ersten Mal treffen, richtet sich das Gespräch auf Sansa Stark, der momentanen Erbin von Winterfell, und ihren Verbleib. Cersei erklärt, dass sie Sansa von Anfang an hätte in die schwarzen Zellen stecken sollen, statt sie zu einem Teil ihres eigenen Haushaltes zu machen. Des Weiteren sagt sie, dass Sansa ihren Ofen und ihre Halle geteilt hat und mit ihren Kinder gespielt hat. Und dass sie ernährt und angekleidet hat und versucht hat, sie etwas weniger ignorant gegenüber der Welt zu machen. Doch wie hat Sansa ihr das alles zurück gezahlt? Sie half dabei, Joffrey zu töten. Cersei glaubt, dass Sansa gefunden wird, wenn sie den Zwerg finden. Sie weiß, dass Sansa noch nicht tot ist, verspricht allerdings, dass, noch ehe sie mit ihr fertig ist, "Sansa zum Fremden singen wird, um seinem Kuss flehend!" Ein peinliche Stille folgt im Kleinen Rat. Familie *Lord Eddard Stark, ihr Vater, +298 *Lady Catelyn Stark, ihre Mutter, +299 **Robb Stark, Erbe von Winterfell, 299 **Jon Schnee, der Bastard seines Vaters **'Sansa Stark' **Arya Stark, ihre jüngere Schwester **Brandon Stark, ihr jüngerer Bruder **Rickon Stark, ihr jüngster Bruder Quellen #wiki of ice and fire a wiki of ice and fire, Sansa Stark Kategorie:POV - Charaktere Kategorie:Haus Stark Kategorie:Haus Lennister Kategorie:Haus Baelish Kategorie:Edeldamen Kategorie:Charaktere aus dem Norden